


边缘

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 独典
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus





	边缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521572) by [RexWrites (GrimAnonymousRex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/RexWrites). 



作者语：嗨，朋友们！我知道我之前说过十月份多写一些Germany/Sweden黄色文学，但现实生活忙，耽误了。这篇大概在圣诞节会完结，鉴于我鸽了这么久，所以我决定把它写成长篇（预计8k字左右，完结时可能不止）所以，尽情期待吧。而且，这篇也是我参加十一月No Nut的一篇文。感觉第一章有点像开胃小菜，后面的我12月1号会接着写。（哈哈哈哈哈）

贝瓦尔德在想，自己他妈的为什么要同意这么做，并开始回想事情起始，（在某些特定时刻，他不会细想什么事，比如像现在，自己双腿折叠绑在手肘处，带着口塞，路德维希的头正埋在自己双腿间，上下起伏吞吐性器，而他只能发出含混不清的呻吟），他真希望自己能有先见之明，早早把房门锁好。

十一月才过了一个半星期，前所未有的高涨性欲让贝瓦尔德情绪低落却渴望性爱。万圣节时路德维希很是心机，建议只用嘴做，于是之后整整三十天，贝瓦尔德被对方用嘴一次次送至高潮边缘，但总会以限制高潮作结，没法释放，获得欢愉，之后，他又同意将“挑战”难度提高。对路德维希和他来说，这是个很好的机会，能让他们更深刻地认识性主仆扮演。短时间内限制高潮，两人都很喜欢，不过到最后，一方都会获准射精达到高潮。贝瓦尔德被限制高潮最长时间不到一天（代入特定场景），最后几个小时，快感不断聚积堆升，无法爆发，又一次次回落，逼得他几近发疯。

信任是关键，一直都是，尤其是在这种情况下，不确定性增加。贝瓦尔德显得焦躁不安，如果一天（甚至不到一天）时间，限制高潮都能让他情欲汹涌，那一个月呢，他会怎样？限制高潮仅仅数小时，他已经开始躁动不适，如果是一周时间，他不知道那将是什么感觉。

看出贝瓦尔德心有忧虑，路德维希立即安慰他说，“无论什么时候，你想停下，都可以。无论什么时候，只要你觉得有任何不舒服，感觉太过了，说出安全词，我会马上停下。选择权一向在你那，但如果我认为我们不适合再继续时，我也会停手。”确保贝瓦尔德安全无虞，在路德维希心中高于一切，如果贝瓦尔德因这玩法而身处危险，他会毫不犹豫地说出安全词喊停，好让自己和爱人渐渐清醒冷静下来。

贝瓦尔德轻轻亲吻他皱起的眉间，然后亲在额头，路德维希的眉头这才舒展开来。“我知道，我爱你，路德，我们互相关心，体贴彼此，我非常喜欢”贝瓦尔德轻声说道，“我们试试吧，但…”他笑着看向时钟。

“十月还剩下几个小时。”

路德维希原本温柔地笑着，听到这，很快，他笑得更像是一个静候捕食的猎人，显出一丝危险和狡猾的意味。“那么，我希望你能脱到一丝不挂，躺在床上。现在，快。”声音浑厚低沉，贝瓦尔德不禁目光低垂，衣物覆盖下的身体开始燥热起来。

“是的，主人。”

几小时后，贝瓦尔德脑袋靠在路德维希的胸膛上，昏了过去，白皙的皮肤上满是爱痕，为限制行动自由，手腕被绳索捆绑，摩擦得一片红肿。路德维希将他搂得更紧了，手指轻轻摩挲着，安抚睡眠中的爱人。睡着的贝瓦尔德，呼吸平静，偶尔断断续续梦呓着路德维希的名字。

有件事，路德维希正在心中沉稳计划着。他会使出所有招数，让两人都能尽兴。开始，不能操之过急，要一步步来，否则贝瓦尔德很快就会高潮。这一个月，必须遵守游戏规则，只能高潮一次，只能自行解决一次，只能有一次梦遗，贝瓦尔德一直严格执行着。如果表现好，路德维希会适当增加次数，奖励他，反之，减少次数，当作惩罚。他们还有一些玩法没有尝试，比如捆绑，两人对这种玩法，并未达成一致同意，不过路德维希倒是很想试试。尽管晚上两人会做爱，但只要想到贝瓦尔德一次次达到顶峰，惶然无助，却无法解脱，只能干性高潮，被自己双手逼出不停哀求，索取温柔的安抚和触摸，喘息着，布满渴求，路德维希就感觉情欲再度抬头，难以忍耐。

噢，没错，路德维希对自己说道，十一月一定会很精彩。


End file.
